


SCP 3922 and My Hero Academia

by dgj212



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Documentation, Mock Technical Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgj212/pseuds/dgj212
Summary: A dvd containing season 1 of My Hero Academia is exposed to SCP-3922, entry is currently undergoing censorship.Written both for fun and attempting to write in the SCP format.I don't own My Hero Academia or SCP Foundation
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	SCP 3922 and My Hero Academia

**Censor’s Eyes Only**

  
  


**Subject:** My Hero Academia season 1 DVD set , 2017, T

 **Interference Point:** N/A

 **Result:** N/A

 **Note:** If the fear that the Three Moons Initiative have an actual Death Star among their arsenals because of our testing or that they could possibly recruit planet destroying entities from Dragon Ball Z is still prevalent in everyone's mind; why on earth would I approve testing on a series that is populated by humanoids with anomalous abilities that could easily be keter class threats and even spark an SK-Class Dominance shift in a K-Class invasion scenario? And thats not even factoring the fourth wall breaking Announcer who introduces everyone’s abilities! There’s a specific reason we didn’t do this with Deadpool!

-Dr. Naismith 

* * *

**[Addendum 1]**

After a failed assault by members believed to be part of The Chaos Insurgency, several items have accidentally come into contact with SCP-3922, among them was the item listed above.

“The damage is done, let's get this over with,” -Dr. Naismith upon finding out that the item listed above came into contact with the anomalous object.

**Test Results Redacted**

All Foundation Members who came into contact with the affected item have been administered Class-A amnestics and relocated.

**-See Addendum-2**

* * *

**[Addendum 2]**

Level 3 clearance is required to access the following test results.

(Doctored Results for those without the appropriate clearence)

**Subject:** My Hero Academia season 1 DVD set-episode 1, 2017, T

 **Interference Point:** When the protagonist is attacked by the main antagonist of the episode

 **Result:** Several SCP-3922-A instances matching the show’s animation style rescue the protagonist of the series from the villain. Upon their rescue, the protagonist is inspired to enlist in the three moons initiative. The SCP-3922-A instances advice the protagonist to work hard to achieve their noble goal with words of inspiration. In a new scene, several “De-quirkfication” Satellites are deployed around the Earth, releasing an anomalous chemical that slowly and safely remove quirks.

The SCP-3922-A instances are seen occupying the fictional city of Musutafu, retraining police officers and former professional heroes viewed in the episode who still want to protect their home, said officers and former heroes are in uniforms containing the Three Moons Initiative three crescent moon insignia. 

The bullies shown to be taken on a trip by SCP-3922-A instances reminiscent of the series “Beyond Scared Straight” series where the bullies are shown the grizzly fates that await them in Corbenic should they not clean up their act. 

Near the end of the video SCP-3922-A instances can be seen combating an animated SCP-3456, the video ends with SCP-3456’s face grinning before going black.

**Note:** ...this can’t be good.

\- Dr. Naismith.

  
  


* * *

(checkpoint for proper clearance)

**Level 5 Clearance required.**

Information guarded by Foundation Memetic Infohazard, should viewer not have level 5 clearance, the viewer will die.

…

…

…

**(** confirmation of level 5 clearance after passing checkpoint **)**

**Level 5 Clearance Confirmed**

**Subject:** My Hero Academia season 1 DVD set-Episode 1, 2017, T

 **Interference Point:** Right after the protagonist is attacked by the villain of the episode.

 **Result:** The episode begins as normal until the protagonist is attacked by the villain. However, an upgraded instance of SCP-4337 manifests within reach of the protagonist who then uses it on the villain. After puncturing the villain, the villain disintegrates leaving nothing behind. A “pro-hero” known as “All Might” appears and asks the protagonist where the villain went. The protagonist misleads the pro hero while hiding the knife.

The protagonist is then in a state of mental distress over their recent actions until their phone rings. The protagonist looks at their phone to see the Three Moons Initiative insignia of three crescent moons and proceeds to communicate with a ticket specialist designated as **[爪卂尺ㄚ]** via a series of text message, possible instance of SCP-2922. The text console the protagonist and ensure that they are not a bad person.

The protagonist is then approached by an individual who identifies themselves as someone previously affiliated with GAW but is now a member of AWCY. The individual explains to the protagonist that “quirks” are the results of the of a war between several groups of interest, including the foundation, allied against the Cult of Sarkicism. The individual states that the cult obtained documents pertaining to SCP-5000 and decided to use Project Pneuma's research data to create a sort of gate way to the free the deity Yaldabaoth from Mekhane’s prison through the collective human unconscious. Using that same “gateway,” the Church of the Broken God extended Mekhane’s prison to humans, resulting in human beings afflicted with influences of both Yaldabaoth and Mekhane in various ratios, resulting in the formation of the anomalous abilities seen in the series.

The individual informs the protagonist that keeping outside influence, such as the Three Moons Initiative, away from their reality is vital in keeping their reality safe. The main reason being, the war is not over and several possible solutions require a delicate touch. Shortly after, the protagonist’s phone rings again, this time the caller ID is listed as JALAKÅRA, and the screen goes black. 

**Note:** In light of the disturbing implications revealed in the experiment, a series of questions for Liars Cradle have been approved and the creator of the series will be extracted and undergo advanced interrogation. Shame really, chapter 191 just came out and I’m really curious as to where the series was going to go, might have to finish the series myself.

-Dr. Bright. 

  
  



End file.
